jacob renesmee story
by sammeaowlovestwilight
Summary: hey guys! this is a story about jacob renesmee's life, about what happens after breaking dawn and their path in finding their love.plz review plzzz...
1. Chapter 1: outing

"Jacob…..you are late!" I heard my mother speaking and that meant Jacob was here. I packed everything and got ready in few minutes obviously I had few advantages of being a half human and half vampire.

I ran down the stairs. Jacob was waiting there with his curved smile that I always had loved. "Hey are you?" he asked with his huge bear hug which was the warmest place for me in this whole world and it had to do less with his abnormal werewolf body temperature and more with the way I felt about him. He had always been with me ever since I know myself. He was always there whenever I needed him. I felt like the most secured person whenever he was around. He was my world. He was my best friend.

"Let's go guys it's almost time" Aunt Alice called from back. Today we all Jacob and my family had decided to go for a little outing together. My dad, uncle jasper and Uncle Emmett had already decided to have a game of baseball today. "Are we running?" asked Aunt Rosalie. I thought it would be a nice idea because Jacob n I always loved racing and I knew Jacob too wanted that. I was waiting for some to say yes. Then my dad replied "yes we'll be running" he winked at me...Ugh I had no privacy. But I loved my dad he knew everything I ever think about and he knew how much I love spending time with Jake. But he had never seemed to have minded it much. Actually no one in my family had any problem with me and Jacob spending so much time together. Either they knew something I didn't or they didn't want to hurt me by saying anything. I always had a feeling it was both of the above reasons for their behavior.

"Want to race?" Jacob asked. "You are going to loose again Jake" I teased and giggled at him. "Oh...Please nessie! Let's see..." he smiled and phased. His werewolf form was the most beautiful wolf I had seen in my life. I hugged him as I always did. "a…..Jake! Remember your clothes are with me. I won't hand them to you if you win..."I always had to use this advantage basically known as cheating to win from him but he never complained because according to him he loved the smile that I always had when I used to win these races. Everyone behind us chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2:the game

"Emmett ready for a little competition?" my mom said teasingly. Mom and dad left first followed by Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett. "Catch up. If you can...!" Aunt Alice called and uncle jasper left behind her. "You carry on. We'll be right behind you..." Carlisle told us. So Jacob and I left at the same time obviously we had a race to win.

It was in no time we reached our destination. Of course as usual I won so I left his clothes with him and moved away to give him his space to phase back.

"You won…." Jacob said.

"Jake . . . of course I won" I smiled and we both laughed.

By the time we were there my family was already all set for the baseball game.

"You know I can't play baseball with you guys..." Jacob said annoyed. Jacob was excellent in many sports back at home as he used to play them with normal human beings but playing with vampire family was totally a different thing. To match vampire's extraordinary advantages Jacob had to phase into a werewolf but in this case it was of no help cause even being a powerful wolf he had no chance of playing baseball with four limbs.

"Guess you just have to sit and watch mongrel" said Aunt Rosalie in her tone that she always used with Jacob. She was not really fond of Jacob.

"Yeah sure..." Jacob said with a little growl.

"I won't be playing either" I snapped.

"Why dear?" my mom asked.

"You know I don't really like this game…but I'll be here. I'll cheer for you guys."

"No. not at all…." Uncle Emmett broke in. "you'll be cheering for our team Nessie….you know we are much better than Edward and Bella…" he said with his curved laugh.

"Ok sure Uncle Emmett" I laughed. Alice, jasper, Emmett and Rosalie were in one team and mom, dad, Carlisle and Esme were in another team.

I stood next to Jacob watching the game.

"Ok…I am bored" snapped Jacob in few minutes. "You know nessie, I don't have such strong patience to see bunch of bloodsuuuucckk….sorry 'vampires' playing and enjoying a game that I can't even participate in…" he looked at me with a look I couldn't ignore.

"Ok Jake….don't give me that look! I know your patience issues." I smiled at him. "So what do you want to do?" I asked.

"Come I'll show you something..." he answered.

"What?" I demanded.

"A place nearby that I saw…you'll love it." Jacob smiled.

It was a huge rock we climbed. He was right. The view from there was mesmerizing. The mountain, trees blue sky above, blue-green River flowing below. it was just perfect.

"I love it Jake it's so beautiful…how did you even find this place…?" I asked while enjoying every bit of the beautiful view in front of me.

"Nessie it's time that you should know that your Jacob is a very talented man." He teased me with his curved smile.

"And that you surely are…" I giggled.

We sat there talking to each other. These were usual Jacob Nessie's moments that we enjoyed. We loved spending time with each other. We sat there for quite sometime.

"Jake….." I was speaking before Jacob interrupted me.

"Yeah I know…we should probably get back before your overprotective vampire family kicks my butt for stealing you." He was smiling and sad at the same time. We both were little sad because the day was over.

I smiled. Unable to say anything I brought my hands forward and touched his face and showed him the vision about how important was he to me and how I couldn't imagine my life without him.

"Aww...Nessie you know you too mean everything to me." He hugged me. This was his one of huge bear hugs that always promised me that he would always be with me. And be what he meant the most to me. My best friend in the whole world.

"And beside that it's not your mistake that you can't imagine your life without me. You see I am just too important." he said while teasing me. We both laughed.

As we reached back they all were already packed up for leaving.

"Nessie where have you been?" my father asked, but he didn't wait for answers from me he just read my mind instead. "Ok...Next time just tell us if we are boring you." He smiled and stood next to my mom.

"Yeah nessie you missed the whole game. It was really interesting" Esme told me.

"Sorry grandma…next time I'll not sneak out." I apologized.

"And you even missed the magical moment when Edward missed a catch." Uncle Emmett giggled.

"No I didn't loser" snapped my dad. We all laughed.

"Now let's get back." Grandpa Carlisle started. "Nessie and Jacob need to catch some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow."

I made a face. It was my first day at high school. I had never been into school and now I had to directly get into high school because I was growing at a very fast abnormal rate and right now I was already looking like a sixteen year told teenager. I hated whole of this school idea. It was even worse to imagine that my mom and dad would be in the same class as me. I have never had any privacy from my dad because of his mind reading asset although he had promised me my privacy but it was obvious and I had to live with it but this was even worse than that.


	3. Chapter 3: freaking out

They all were repeating the drill for me again. I was supposed to call all of them on their first name basis, no uncle, aunt, mom or dad. It was all just weird. We all were doctor Carlisle's and Esme's adopted kids and our family just moved in the town.

I absolutely hated the whole school idea. There was a weird feeling with frustration developing inside me. According to my mother it was because I was nervous. I was a fast learner and I was confident in most of my works but I guess mom was right and I was nervous.

"Are u okay honey?" my mom asked me while looking at me.

I didn't realize that I had made a face while they were talking to me. "Ugh…" was all that came out.

"She's just nervous Bella..." my dad comforted my mom.

"Will you all just stop saying that I am nervous…..it's making me 'nervous'! I made the most horrible face that I could have made but they all smiled.

"Yeah ban the word 'nervous'!" Uncle Emmett mocked me.

"Don't worry Nessie. Everything would be fine!" grandpa said smiling at me. He was always very soothing.

Somehow I knew everything won't be alright. After all how can I be alright if Jacob was not with me? Jacob didn't join school. He rather wanted to work in his garage. He loved all the mechanical works.

I knew it would be hard for me to spend school hours without seeing him because staying away from each other was something we were really not good at, although I was happy for Jake that he would get some of his own space to do things that he loved and Jacob deserved it because ever since I was born he had been looking after me and it was time he got his break. Although it was all in few months' span but still I was a teenager now and I could take care of myself. Okay who was I fooling. I needed him. I always need him to be around me.

"I know honey, how you feel. But I also know that you are a strong girl and you can cope up well even if he's not around." My father said.

"Da…d….!" I squealed.

My father could just not stay out of my mind especially when I looked worried.

"Okay…. Sorry! Guess we'll just give you your space and leave now." Dad replied.

"Nessie…. Check out your closet. I have a perfect dress for your first day." Aunt Alice said before leaving.

"Aww… thanks Aunt Alice."

"Your welcome. If you'll need help just call me." She replied.

"Yeah sure Aunt Alice….! Thanks again."

"She's better than you in her fashion sense Bella. See how she values me." I heard Aunt Alice speaking. All chuckled behind her.

I was waiting for her. I knew she would be nervous. All the time in which we had discussed about her school I had gained that she wasn't really with the idea of schooling. I too hated the idea but due to different reasons. I couldn't stand to think about the fact that we won't be spending so much time together as we used to before.

It just killed me every moment I was away from her. She was my world. She was the one my heart chose. I had imprinted on her. Everyone except Renesmee knew about this truth.

I knew I too meant the world for her but that was because she considered me as her best friend. Edward and Bella had been cooperating with me on this case at least. They left it on me that how the imprinting news should be broken to renesmee but I was nowhere close in doing this job now. I couldn't imagine how she would react. I wanted her to live her life and decide her partner for herself. I didn't want to tell her about my imprinting on her and make her feel bound to me. I wanted her to live a normal life and she had always wanted me as her best friend and I couldn't have possibly messed that up for her. We werewolves could be anything our imprint wants us to be for them. A protector, a friend. A lover anything they want and right now renesmee saw me as her best friend and she needed her friend.

"Hey Nessie….!" I said. She was coming towards me. I was always mesmerized with the way she looked. Her beautiful golden curly locks were bouncing a little as she moved her skin as flawless as ever. Her beautiful shiny eyes looking directly into mine. She was an angel in my life.

"Hey Jake…! How are you?" she asked hugging me.

"Perfect as ever ness….. So are you ready for your big day?"

"Yeah sure" she replied.

"Are you sure you're fine. You look a little nervous."

"Wrong word used Jake….. You better run for your life." jasper chuckled from behind.

"Jake…I am not nervous…! Okay I am a little." She said.

"Aww…don't worry nessie everything would be fine." I said while giving a little tap on her head.

"Point taken mongrel…now out of the way…we got to leave." Rosalie hurried outside.

"Yeah you should it's time." I agreed. "I have something to ask" I hurried towards Edward. "A…. I just wanted to do this in a right way. I wanted to ask that can I take the responsibility for dropping and picking renesmee from school. Could she come with me?" "Please" I added to be polite.

Edward and Bella thought for a moment and then Bella replied "whatever renesmee wants!"

We turned towards her.

"I would like that" she replied in her sweetest smile that I had always loved.

"Come love, we got to leave." Edward called for Bella.

They all left only I and renesmee were left behind.

"What? Are we running to school?" she teased.

"What about a bike ride for today?" I asked and she smiled as she loved bike rides with me.


	4. Chapter 4: school

Few days followed and they just went fine. It wasn't as bad as I thought they would be except for the fact that Jacob wasn't with me during the school hours. I made few friends back in school it wasn't much difficult spending time after I had them with me. I was better in mingling with people than my family. Although my family was a 'vegetarian' one but they still needed to be conscious about certain things when they were with people. I being a half human and half vampire had an easy time doing this job. I had learnt to control my thirst. I could live without blood for week or two easily.

"Those guys there….I mean guys in your family… they all are kind of extremely hot!" jenny said while looking at the table behind us where my family sat.

"I like the guy in blue shirt. He's extremely good looking!" Suzanne exclaimed while pointing at my dad.

"Oh come on leave the guys, look at that Blondie over there. She's hot." Nick snapped.

"Don't worry nessie….you are way more good looking than your family. Believe me you're gorgeous." Justin said smiling at me.

"Um… thanks..." I said although I was lost in the thought about how weird it was to talk about my family this way.

Uncle Emmett put his hands around Aunt Rosalie's shoulder. It was like he wanted to tell everybody that she belonged to him.

"Damn…! Are they dating?" nick asked.

"Yes… they are" I told them about everyone. I told them Edward and Bella, Alice and jasper and Emmett and Rosalie were dating each other.

"No offence but your family is kind of weird." Jenny said in a very calculating tone.

"Yeah I know. They actually like to keep to themselves a bit."

I could see my dad smirk a little obviously he heard everything we were talking about.

The day was off. I was in a hurry to see Jacob. I didn't even wait for my family instead I hurried off. As I reached outside I could see Jacob waiting for me on the other side but as I was moving towards him someone called me from behind. I turned to look it was Justin.

"Oh it's you…. What's the matter?" I asked.

"Nothing much. I was just wondering that if you are free tonight maybe we could go to a movie or something or maybe we could just hang out. You hardly even know this place. I can show you around." Justin asked. He was a good looking guy. Tall, handsome, confident and charming.

"A… sorry Justin I would be really busy today. Maybe next time for sure." I hated rejecting his offer as he had been really nice towards me since the day I joined and I kind of wanted to spend time among humans but still I couldn't have just said yes because I already had plans with Jake.

"Okay that's fine…! But next time for sure right?" he asked.

"Promise…!" I smiled.

"Um… if you don't mind can I ask you something?" he was talking to me but he looked directly on the other side where Jacob was waiting.

"Yeah…!" I hesitated.

"Who's that guy? You hangout with him a lot. Is he your boyfriend or something? Justin was still looking at Jacob.

I struggled a little and then I had a slight smile on my face thinking about what Justin had just said.

"No. he's just a friend." I smiled. "Actually he's my best friend" I said with a proud expression.

I was again thinking about what Justin had said. I had a tingling feeling developing inside me when I thought about the word 'boyfriend'. It was weird. I had never thought about Jake in that way and I had a feeling that neither he did. I was only concerned about the fact that why did my body react this way, why did I have such weird feeling, why was I smiling from inside? When someone else just called Jacob as my 'boyfriend'.

I pulled myself out of the weird thoughts I was having.

"Okay bye…! See you later Justin" I replied to Justin's goodbye and hurried off toward Jacob.

"Hey beautiful….!" He hugged me. His hugs were always so warm that I never wanted to let go of them. I hopped onto his bike.

"So how was your day angel?"

"Great. Got lot of assignments to complete."

"What's the fuss about it? You know you can complete them in less than half the time that your classmate will take. So chill!" Jake teased me.

"Yeah I know. I am just not in mood."

"You are as stubborn as Bella." He laughed.

"Who was that guy there talking to you? What did he want?" Jake said in a little bitter tone.

"He's Justin. Remember I told you about him!" I replied.

"Okay the guy who helped you through your first day, the tall handsome, charming one?" he asked.

"Yeah…" I replied smiling at him.

"Oh com on ness! He's not even cool. Doesn't even dress properly." He teased me. "What did he want?" he added.

"Nothing. He was just asking whether we could hangout tonight." I showed him everything we talked about by bringing my hands towards Jake's cheeks but I immediately pulled away when we reached the part when he was asking about whether Jacob was my boyfriend. I just could not show Jake all that.

"Told you he's not even cool." Jake smirked.

"Jacob black! Are you somehow jealous of Justin" "I told him I couldn't go today so will now just chill." I mocked him.

"Jealous! Me? Now way nessie." He was smiling. "It's just that you talk about him a lot" his voice was heavier at the moment but he showed as if he was teasing me.

"Shut up Jake! That's not even true!" I shouted at him.

We reached home.


	5. Chapter 5: vision

_**Hey guys hope all you twihards are enjoying yourself. I just wanted to say that I read few stories about Jacob and renesmee. Some writers are doing this just for fun and their stories are actually real fun but that meant changing the whole plot that Stephanie had led in her original twilight that she owns. I rather wanted to stick to her plot and work upon this story close enough to the earlier twilight series. So I am trying to take things slow and I am aiming on writing a whole story. I don't know where it would lead but there would be nothing coming up which would be offensive to the original characters. Hope you guys understand my feelings that I have for twilight sagas and these two awesome characters Jacob and renesmee. Hope you enjoy the story! _Sam **_

_**Note: - I don't own anything from twilight. Everything all the characters are owned by Stephanie Meyers.[ although I own this story and I would love to own Jacob ;) ]**_

I could hear my dad playing his favorite tune that he loved to play for my mom.

"Oh no! They are early again!" I said nervously hopping from one place to another. Then I turned at Jacob.

"What? Don't look at me like that! You always love to take a longer route. That's not my fault." He immediately answered back.

"But at least you could help me through this!" I made a pleading face.

"You know I will…" He smiled.

"Come on now let's get you inside."

By the time we were inside my dad had already been waiting for us there. I wanted to sneak to my room but my dad was quicker than me.

"Renesmee carlie Cullen…!" I knew I was in trouble. My father never used my full name before.

My father started "you know we've been telling for a long time now that whenever you leave for somewhere you are under any condition supposed to tell us about it before leaving. You know your mother is dead worried about you all the time so why can't you just tell her before leaving."

"Eddie but you knew she was with me so what's the big deal?" Jacob jumped in between.

"Jacob black! Don't you dare use that name with me right now. I'll talk to you later." Dad's expressions were stiff.

Uncle Emmett chuckled from behind.

"Renesmee you know all we care about is your safety. All we want to know is that you are safe." His expressions softened a little.

"Is there something I am missing? You know she would be absolutely safe with me. So what's the matter?" Jacob interrupted.

"Jacob please! I told you we'll talk to you later." Dad answered back and turned to me "Nessie please just tell us before leaving next time. You know Alice can't see through you."

"Sorry dad! I didn't realize it would be hard on you guys. I am sorry. I'll take care next time." I apologized. I was on my limit when I could have just bursted into tears but my mom knew me well "nessie go to your room….go get some rest!" she ordered me.

I knew they wanted to talk to Jake so I left but I was worried about him.

I knew she was about to cry and I couldn't have possibly seen her crying. It broke my heart to see her sad. So with all the anger I had I turned towards Edward.

"Why are you being such a jerk? You knew she would be with me and you knew she's perfectly safe with me." I darted the words at him.

But he just calmly asked me to follow him outside. I knew he wanted to talk to me about something important that he didn't want renesmee should know. So we walked outside because in the house she could have easily heard everything. When we were at quite a distance from house we started talking.

"I am sorry for what I did inside. It's just that I was worried." Edward said expressionless.

"Yeah you better be… she never expects you to react like that!" I threw the words at him.

"I am miserable. She'll never forgive me for this. How could I ever talk to her like that! I am sorry ness." His expression softened.

There was something wrong. I could sense it. I had never seen Edward struggling with his own mind. He was always calm and he always knew what he was doing but today his mind was totally imbalanced which was not usual.

"Okay! I exaggerated a little to make you feel bad. Trust me she'll be fine. She knows you are her dad and you have every right over her. She's just disturbed because she thinks she gave you guys a lot of trouble. That's it there's nothing to be serious about." I tried comforting him.

"Yeah… thanks! I didn't know what I was doing. I was just worried." He replied still thinking.

"Um… Eddie….is everything okay?" I doubted.

"No it's not! That is what I wanted to talk to you about!" he was still in some thoughts.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Alice's vision. The volturi, they are deciding something new. In the last battle, I read their minds. The guards especially Jane and Felix were not satisfied with the Aro's decision to let renesmee live. They were disturbed by their defeat."

Now I understood why he was so worried.

"So what is it that they have decided?" I asked worried.

"Alice just saw Jane convincing aro about something. They are somehow again playing with the blind spots of Alice's visions. There is still time for all this to happen but somehow I am worried because Alice can't see through renesmee so we never know what's going to happen. I don't know what they'll decide and when they'll decide and what do they want….. I don't know anything." He sounded really angry with himself.

"Eddie it's okay. It's not your fault and you know she'll be safe with me and she's not any ordinary girl, she's perfectly capable of kicking some vampire's butt… you know that." I tried comforting him although I too was now worried about her.

He smiled a little and added "yeah I know that….but she's still my little girl."

"And she's still my world… you know I won't let anything happen to her." I added.

"Um… don't tell Bella about this. You know she'll freak out." Edward said.

"But you have to tell her sometime!" I told him.

"Yeah…I will. After the volturi decides. I am still hoping aro doesn't fall for what Jane tells him." He was worried again.

"Let's go. Let's just rip her head off!" I was trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah….. I would love to do that, after all the thoughts she had about my daughter that idea sounds intriguing." He smiled and we were already walking back towards the house. "Jacob….." he called.

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever call me Eddie again at least in front of renesmee….!" He smiled.

"Roger that! Sir." I mocked him.


	6. Chapter 6: edward and jacob

_**I want to thank 'weallwishstoriesweretrue'. Thanks a lot you've been my first reviewer and your reviews make me keep going. Thanks again. **___

I just could not wait much longer that this for them to return. Edward was worried about something. I could clearly see it. I was about to leave the house when I saw them coming back.

It was always great for me to see them together; not fighting. I knew they had better understanding developing between each other since they gave each other a chance to know better. It started when Jacob saved me from almost dying of cold during the war with newborns which were created by Victoria. The whole night flashed back to me. It was the first time they both actually gave each other a chance and tried understanding each other well. Things have been improving ever since between them. Renesmee has played most important role in removing the natural enemy's barrier between them. They both were somewhat like brothers now the only difference was that Jacob had imprinted on our daughter and he was supposed to be our future son-in-law if renesmee decides the same. The word 'son-in-law' for Jacob, I always had hearty laugh thinking about it.

"Don't worry Bella! I was in no mood to bite a vampire today. No harm done." Jacob said while rolling his eyes after looking at my expressions.

"Yeah and I was in no mood to make Jacob run back here with three legs so he survived." Edward laughed.

They must have guessed from my expressions that I was scared that they would be fighting again.

"Yeah…it's great to see you both back in one piece." Everyone behind chuckled.

We were both back in our room.

I was waiting for Edward to say something but he didn't. Instead he started talking about something else. I grew restless.

"Edward! Please will you tell me what the matter is?"

"Bella please no question answers session today." He replied.

"Edward, I am not kidding. What is up? Why are you so disturbed today?"

"No love, I am not. Don't worry." He said while coming closer to me.

"Edward I can see that you are. Please tell me what's wrong." I begged.

But I was too late. His hands curved around my waist and held me tightly towards him. His beautiful god-like face came down to mine. He kissed my forehead and moved down to my cheeks but before I could get lost I had to ask him "so what was it that you wanted to talk to Jacob about?" I asked little out breath.

"We just discussed about nessie. I told him that he better take good care of her." He answered.

But before I could ask more about it his lips found mine and my lips curved around his and moved with his.

I was totally lost. I had lost my focus. I kissed him back with more passion and all the love I had for him now it was impossible for us to stop and I knew I had to give up tonight.

Next evening.

"Renesmee…! There's a guy asking for you down here." Aunt Alice called.

"Coming!" I called. It was not usual, guy coming to our house.

I was running down. I could hear dad and Jacob talk.

"What are they doing here?" dad asked.

"Who is there?" Jacob asked because he couldn't see outside.

I ran outside. I saw nick, Suzanne, jenny and Justin waiting outside in their car.

It was Justin's car. I walked towards them.

"Hey guys! What are doing here?"

"Hey nessie! We were in a party mood today. We were just going for this club when Justin had this great idea of picking you too on the way. Com on now let's go." Jenny told me everything.

"Yeah…sure…!"I was excited. "Um…let me just ask my family first."

"Sure take your time." Justin said.

I hurried inside.

Obviously they would have heard everything. There was nothing to ask I just had to wait for their decision.

"Awesome…your first party with humans. I have a perfect dress for you!" Aunt Alice was jumping in excitement.

I waited for my dad to say something.

"Sure. You can go honey! Right Edward." My mother said while giving a look to my dad.

"Okay. You can go. Go enjoy." Finally my dad said smiling.

I got ready in no time and was leaving but saw Jacob sitting at one side of room. I went towards him.

"Um….Jacob. What's wrong? I won't go if you don't want me to." I asked him.

I waited but he didn't reply.

"Ahem…Jake!" my mother called from back.

"Okay nessie. But please just take care of yourself." He sounded as if he was in pain but he smiled.

I didn't know why was he sad it was just a party I was going to.

I got onto to their car and left with them.

**Note: - please keep reviewing guys. They mean a lot to me. Thanks: - Sam.**


	7. Chapter 7:monster inside

_**I really want to see a movie made on Jacob and renesmee ! ;)**_

We reached to this awesome club of the town. Suzie and nick were already pumped up and were the first ones to get inside. I was also excited because all this was new for me but I was a fast learner and I knew I would blend in.

The place was awesome but it was really crowded.

I tried to follow everything they were doing.

The night was real fun. I enjoyed every bit of it and learned a lot about human behavior too.

It was getting late so we decided to get back. Justin dropped Suzie first and then nick. I was sitting on the front seat at Justin's side.

We reached jenny's place.

"Okay. Bye guys. Today was fun! See ya." Jenny said while leaving.

"Bye jenny. See ya!" I replied.

Justin started driving. Next destination was my house.

"So nessie, did you have fun?" Justin asked.

"Absolutely! I loved it." I was high on spirits right now.

He was smiling at me.

"And ya I wanted to thank you for inviting me or I would have missed such a wonderful night." I smiled back at him.

"Yeah I too had a great time with you." He said.

"Yeah it was great that you were with me otherwise night would have been totally different. You see jenny likes to keep things to herself and nick and Suzie are always together so it was great that you were with me."

"Yeah nick and Suzie are kind of together." He told me.

"They are sweet together." I smiled.

"Actually it was nice knowing you this way. I mean out of the school. You seemed different today. I mean good different." He snapped almost slowing his car down.

I didn't realize what he was up to. He was a nice guy. He was the only human I kind of liked and wanted to know better. So I went on.

"I know. I too felt different today. (In mind I knew it was obviously supposed to be different spending time with normal humans.) I too wanted to spend a little time with you to know you better."

He smiled in his curved smile. He looked satisfied like I had just said something that he wanted to hear from a long time.

We were almost near my house when he stopped the car.

"Um…nessie…! I wanted to tell you this ever since I saw you. Nessie you are beautiful. I have never seen anybody like you and I think I like you." His tone was soft.

I was calculating about what he just said. 'Like me' what did he mean? Like a friend or what? I didn't know what to do. I felt like an idiot about talking to him the way I did today. He misunderstood me. How could I ever tell him that I just wanted to know him more because he was the first human friend I had in my life. I wanted to tell him that I didn't mean it that way but I was too late for that.

He was already coming closer to me. Maybe because of the way I acted today he would have gathered that I too wanted the same thing. But it was not true. I just didn't know how to act human. How could I possibly tell him that?

His face was just inches away from mine when I realized something inside me was pulling me towards him. My throat started hurting. Suddenly I realized that I was loosing it. I could not control myself from thinking about his blood and how it would taste. It was the first time I wanted human blood. Realization struck me again. I realized that this was happening because I have never been this close to any human before. I was totally loosing my control. I could hear his blood flowing in his veins and I thought about its smell and taste again. I knew it could be in any moment that I bite him to drink his blood. I could not think clearly. My senses were drowned were drowned by the smell of his blood. I knew I was about to attack him. My throat burnt even more.

"Stop" I literally yelled in anger and frustration.

He stared at me for a while. My body was shivering because of the force I had to put in to restrain my desire for his blood.

"Um…sorry nessie. Was I doing something wrong?" he was studying my expressions. Obviously I looked frustrated.

I flung the car door open and walked towards my house with as much human speed I could have.

"I am sorry nessie…we can talk about it." He was calling from back but I didn't have the will power to go back to him. I wanted to dart out with my inhuman speed from that place and reach my home as soon as possible but he was still watching so I raced with a human speed.

As soon as I reached the door I ran with my vampire speed to my room, locked the door behind me. Tears started running down my face. I collapsed on my bed crying.

"Honey what's wrong?" my mom came inside almost crying. Obviously the locked door meant nothing for my vampire mom and dad.

"Nothing mom…just leave me alone please."

"What did he do? What did Justin do nessie? Tell me." Jacob was also in the room. He asked while moving from one end of the room to another.

"Don't worry about it nessie. You handled the situation very well." My dad read my memories and tried to calm me down but I could see the concern on his face.

"Edward, what's wrong? Did he do something?" Jacob asked. His whole body was shivering in anger.

"No Jake! It wasn't him. It was me. I was on my verge to murder Justin. I had completely lost it. I am a monster after all." I said the words in frustration and pain.

"No you're not! Don't say that nessie." My mom almost cried in pain.

"Yes I am. I could not control myself today. I am so ashamed of myself. I was about to murder a human. I wanted his blood so bad that I couldn't think of anything else. I acted like a monster today."

"It just happened because you were too close to him and you've never been this close to any human before, nessie. Still you did exceptionally well in choosing the right thing. You should be happy about it. You were better than most of us." My dad tried comforting me.

"Happy about being this? You don't know how I felt when I was longing for his blood. It was like I had a whole new of me taking over my inner self. I'll hate myself for this forever." I said disgusted.

I saw the three faces in front of me; mom, dad and Jacob. I could see from their faces that they were in pain because I was. I was making it hard for them. I was making them sad.

"I just need some time…..don't worry guys I'll be fine." I tried smiling. But I was too disgusted to smile.

"Okay, then we'll just give you some space." My mom said. She understood what I wanted.

They were leaving.

"Jake…could you please stay with me!" I asked. I wanted Jake to stay. He was the only one who could have made me feel better right now and I knew for a fact that he would loose his mind if he left me behind crying. It was always hard on him when I was sad. The only way to calm him down was by making him stay.

"Sure ness!" he came and sat next to me.


	8. Chapter 8: realization

We were sitting on my bed. I rested my head over Jacob's shoulders. He pulled a blanket over me because he wanted me to relax.

I glanced over Jake's face. His expressions were clear. He was still calculating in his mind about what had happened tonight. Jake couldn't read my mind like dad so he didn't know exactly what happened.

I knew him. I knew he would be worried until I show everything to him so I brought my hands forward and touched his face and showed him everything.

"See I told you the monster inside me overpowered me today." I was still sobbing.

"Stop saying that nessie. Why don't you see it the way I do? Actually the human in you overpowered your monster today ness. You made a right choice and by doing that. you killed the monster inside you and you are no monster ness you know you are my angel."

Jacob always had this positive aura around him. People around him especially me couldn't stay sad for long.

Silent surrounded us for sometime. He was thinking something.

"Jake what's wrong? What are you thinking about?" I asked while my head still resting on his shoulders.

"A… it's nothing. It's just that….so you didn't really like Justin that way?" he hesitated.

"Jake…! Are you crazy? No I don't…how could you even think like that? The closest thing of my world is you!" I blurted out. I didn't even know why added this line in this context. I was embarrassed and I dig my face into his chest.

"Nessie…" he said but I did not dare to look up.

"Sorry Jake…! It just came out. All I wanted to say that you are important to me and I don't want you to leave me." Again I said the lines which were totally out of the subject. What was wrong with me?

"Umm… I mean…." I didn't really know what to say.

"It's okay ness… I know you are disturbed right now and you want me your best friend to be around. Its okay ness I am not leaving until you want me to." He said trying to fill my words.

But that wasn't what I wanted to say. It was much more than that. I knew right now I had totally lost it. I had no idea what I was doing. I needed sometime to think over it.

"Jake I think I am fine now but I am really tired." I didn't really want him to leave but with him being around I could not have possibly thought about anything clearly.

"Yeah ness. You should get some sleep." He pulled blanket over me as I lied down.

"You too Jake….get some rest." I told him as turned he off the lights and was leaving.

"Good night nessie!"

"Good night Jake!" I said but he had already left.

Suddenly all my thoughts about what happened with Justin vanished. I was thinking all about Jake. It was weird thinking about him this way. The feelings that were inside me at this moment for Jacob were all same. It was everything I had thought about him always like he's too important to me, how I loved being around him and how he was my world; all the feelings were same but it just meant little different to me now. The words meant lot literally to me now. He was my world. There was no one I could think about taking his place in my life. It was strange for me that how interference of Justin in my life released the feelings I had deep inside for Jake. The feeling that made me happy when he was around, the feeling that made my heart flutter when he was around, the feeling that I never wanted to loose him, the feeling that was so strong for him. The feeling that I…loved him.

I could feel butterflies in my stomach. I had never admitted this to myself before but I always knew I felt something strong about him.

I thought to myself that I had gone totally insane today and I tried sleeping but I knew it was hard to sleep today with this new found feeling in me.

I went for a walk outside after leaving nessie's room. I just wanted to relax outside.

It killed me to see nessie sad. I couldn't get that image out of my head of her crying. It made me feel even worst so I thought about the days us both spending time together. Those brought the happy memories back again.

Her smile meant everything to me. I thought about her pink lips smiling at me and then her golden eyes talking to me even if we weren't saying anything. I loved her. I loved her more than anything in this world. I was dying to tell her. I wanted to tell her how much she really meant to me. I wanted to tell her that how I am dying every minute without her but I wanted to wait for the right time although I knew I could not hold myself for much longer now because she was now a grown up and her beauty was out of the world. I was again immersed in her thoughts.

I heard someone coming from behind. It was renesmee.

"Jake what are you doing here" I asked looking at him.

"Um….nothing... I was just…..why are you here? I thought you were tired." He replied.

He was sitting by a tree. I sat next to him.

"I couldn't sleep so…." I was looking at the darkness.

"Nessie please stop thinking about it…. There is nothing you did wrong."

"Calm down Jake! I am not thinking about it anymore." I assured him.

"That's good. Or I would have gone hunting that Justin down. It's been a long time that I've tested my razor sharp teeth on." He teased me.

"But he didn't do anything wrong!" I tried explaining.

"I know ness. I am just joking. But no I am not joking I really want to shred him into pieces. How dare he try kissing you…..." he still had his curved smile on so I knew he was just lightening the mood. I tried to think how it would have felt if he really meant it, if he was really being protective about me, not like my friend but someone more than that.

"…..I meant without your permission." He completed the sentence looking at my expressions.

Our relation had always been very easy. There was nothing we couldn't talk about with each other. My heart was bursting to tell him the truth about my new found feelings for him but my brain didn't know how to do it the right way. I was even scared what would he think about it.

"What's wrong nessie?" Jake asked.

He moved his hands around my shoulder and I rested my head on his chest.

"Nothing… I just want to stay here. With you." I could feel his warmth and I could hear his heart beats. I thought about how easy it was for me to stay around Jake, stay so close to him. I never wanted his blood. It was like I was immune to his blood.

"Sure nessie you can stay as long as you want." He said while playing with my locks.


	9. Chapter 9:back to forks

_**Thanks guys if you are reading it. Thanks a lot. Please keep reviewing. I really want to know what you guys think about the story.**_

_**I too want someone like Edward or Jacob in my life. **____** :-Sam.**_

I could feel the warmth of sunlight falling on my face. I realized it was almost sunrise. We were still sitting by the tree. I didn't realize when we fell asleep. I wanted to get up but I felt Jake's arms around me. Although I could have moved them but I didn't want to because Jake was still asleep and I had no plans of waking him up.

I tried looking up at his face. Suddenly he shuddered slightly.

He looked down at me and smiled his brilliant smile.

"Hey good morning sunshine….!" He said smiling at me.

"Good morning Jake…!" I said smiling and trying to get up.

"Nessie…. stay….!" He said while pulling me down again.

"Jake you are crazy…. We're lucky that dad didn't rip both of our heads off for staying here whole night" I smirked.

"No it's just that….. you look beautiful right now….it's like you're glowing." He said.

I missed two or three heartbeats.

"Jake….it's because I am actually glowing…see!" I chuckled a little because my vampire skin was really glowing because of the sun rays.

"Yeah….maybe because of that….!" Jake replied but wasn't satisfied of his answer, I could see that.

"Maybe?" I rolled my eyes at him.

He laughed and we started walking towards the house.

"Jake I want to go back to forks….! I am dying to meet the pack, Charlie, sue, Billy and everyone there." I asked him as we were walking.

"Nessie you know your parents can't go back there…what if someone recognizes them there?"

"But we two can….please say yes Jake…." I pleaded.

"But what about your school ness?"

"Jake. Don't be ridiculous. You know I can cope up and I know you too miss all of them." I rolled my eyes.

"Okay nessie but I am no way going to ask your parents about it. Trust me they'll really enjoy my meal if I ask about something like this." He chuckled.

"Don't worry I'll talk about it!" I smiled.

We reached home.

"Seems like you had a comfortable sleep in the woods…..what was wrong with your bed nessie? Uncle Emmett teased me.

"Yeah what was wrong with your bed nessie? It would have at least spared you of dog stench" aunt Rosalie said disgusted.

I could hear Jacob growl behind.

"Later Aunt Rosalie….." I said running inside.

"Mom, dad…!" I called from the living room.

"What's wrong nessie?" my mom called.

I waited for my dad to say something but he didn't so I started.

"Mom I just wanted to ask about…um…dad please say something." I turned to my dad.

"Bella…she wants to go back to forks for few days." My dad turned to my mom now.

"But Edward we can't go back there….you know that."

"Yeah I know mom…..that's why I decided to go with Jake…" I tried hard hiding my excitement but I knew it wasn't good enough to hide from my dad.

"I mean you know he misses la push, his dad and his pack too….." I completed.

"Alright honey…..whatever you want…" my mom said.

"But please don't take long you know we'll miss you….!" Aunt Rosalie said from behind. Uncle Emmett was standing beside her he smiled.

"I'll just pack your stuff ness…..your first outing without me around; please don't make any fashion mistakes." Aunt Alice was the next one to jump in.

"Sure Aunt Alice" I winked at uncle jasper. We both laughed.

"But…" my dad was saying something but grandpa Carlisle broke in between.

"Edward. Give her some space."

"Okay….but take care nessie!" dad said.

"Don't worry about that eddi….Edward. She'll be fine." Jake promised my dad.

"Tell everyone there that I miss them….." my mom said.

"Sure mom."

My dad walked towards Jake.

"Please take good care of her Jake….."

"Trust me Edward….I understand." Jake replied.

"You guys can stay in our old Cullen house in forks if you like…" grandpa Carlisle said.

"No Billy's would be fine…..I don't want you to stay with him alone." My dad snapped.

"Dad…" I said almost squeaking at him. It was embarrassing. He never talked about Jacob and me this way.

"Sorry nessie….but that's what I want." Dad said looking away from me.

Uncle jasper and Uncle Emmett chuckled.

"Okay Edward! Anything you want." Jake said embarrassed.

"Thanks Jacob! And yeah you can take my car." Dad said looking at Jake.

"What? Are you serious edd….I mean Edward. Now that's really nice of you." Jake said excited.

He always wanted to drive dad's car. He absolutely loved that car.

"I am not doing this for you Jacob. It's my daughter I am concerned about." Dad smirked.

"Whatever Edward. I am driving that car… finally." Jake had his biggest smile on.

"Go pack nessie….I am dying to drive that monster."

He had always loved machines a lot.

It was a twelve hours run to forks by road. So we had a long journey ahead.

"Jake are you going to drive whole night? You can rest for sometime if you like!" I was concerned.

"Are you kidding me? I'll be fine ness." He was high on spirits because of the car.

"But you look tired ness….get some sleep." He said now looking at me.

He turned the music down and changed to my dad's play list.

"These will surely help you sleep." He giggled. He always made fun of my dad's music choice.

"Jake…you know he loves classics….stop making fun of him."

"Yeah sure! These are not classics, these are ancient classics." He chuckled. I laughed too.

"Sleep nessie…!" he looked straight.

I bent down a little on my seat, turned my body towards him so I could look at him while resting.

He smiled at me and looked forward.

I closed my eyes but sneaked few looks at him in between.

I had never noticed him this way before. His looks were divine. I thought about him and tried sleeping.

_**Note: - thanks 'night fury'. Thanks a lot for your review. Means a lot to me and yeah I won't stop till I complete it. **____** Love Sam.**_


	10. Chapter 10:vampire in forks

I could already smell his familiar scent as we waited outside the door for him. Our first stop was at Grandpa Charlie's house.

"Hey Jacob! How are you?" he seemed thrilled about our visit. Although he was informed about it. He hugged Jake. Sue was standing beside him.

Then he turned towards me.

"Oh my god renesmee…..is that you?" he seemed amused and emotional at the same time.

"Yes grandpa that's me" I said smiling and hugging him.

Although I had just few memories with Grandpa Charlie but still after all that my mom told me about him, I kind of liked him.

"It's just been four years renesmee and you're already all grown up….um…sorry…I guess I'll just take some time to digest that." He was shocked but apologetic at same time.

"Did I add grown up and beautiful." Grandpa smiled.

"Thanks grandpa. So how have you been?" I asked as we walked in.

"Super….sue has really changed my life." He gleamed.

"How's Bella?" he was serious now.

"Mom said she misses you."

"I too miss her…a lot."

Jacob rested on the couch and turned on the TV. Now both Grandpa Charlie and Jacob were stuck to their TV screens because of the game.

"My mom told me he loves watching football." I turned towards sue.

"Loves? He gets stuck to that screen while watching games." She answered and we both laughed.

"So how has he been? I mean after we left….my mom asked me to ask you this." I said while walking towards kitchen with her.

"He's been doing fine….obviously he misses her. First he could not just get out of the fact that Bella wasn't a human anymore…that was the hardest part for him…..it took him almost two years to digest all of that…." She looked worried as she thought about it.

"But he's back to normal now…so tell Bella that do not worry about him. He's perfect now as ever." She added with a smile.

I knew my mom would be very relieved to hear that.

It was almost lunch time. The table was set. We all sat together and talked about stuff we had missed all these years.

I noticed Grandpa Charlie staring at me.

"What is it grandpa?" I asked.

"Um….sorry. It's just that Edward never used to eat anything…now I realize why…but you…" he sounded confused.

"Yes grandpa I eat human food. I am a half human remember."

"So what about your half vampire side? Do you have that food too…? I am just curious." I could feel it he was very reluctant to say blood. Maybe that disgusted him.

"Yes. It's like I do eat human food but that doesn't satisfy me so yeah I do drink…."

"Okay I get it." Grandpa snapped.

I didn't blame him for being disgusted. He was just a human. Even Jake was disgusted by this.

"But only animal's….we consider ourselves vegetarians….you know that right." I said proudly.

That didn't seem to have interested him even a little.

"Time for us to leave now." Jacob said.

"You won't be staying here?" grandpa asked.

"No. we'll be at Billy's." Jacob replied.

"Okay. Then it's fine. We'll come and visit in between." Grandpa replied.

I hugged them and we drove for la push now.

We stopped outside a small house. At least small if compared to the Cullen house.

"So... this is my place." Jake said while pointing outside.

It was beautiful and peaceful. I had never been to Jake's place before; actually I had never been to la push before. I was a small child although an unusual one when we moved from forks. So I never had a chance to visit la push. Pack always came to meet me at my house. I did remember all of their faces.

We were still in the car when I saw Seth, quil, embry, Billy, Sam, everyone coming out.

We started walking towards them.

"Oh ho ho…..that's a Cullen car. Jake was driving it." Quil said with a big dazzling smile.

"Come on quil! He has every right. He's a family to them now." Embry said teasing Jake.

"Shut up you guys!" Jake said embarrassed.

"Oh….we missed you Jake." They said while Jake hugged all of them.

"Think of yourself as blessed because I too missed you guys a lot." Jake smirked and they all laughed together.

"Hey Jake! Won't you introduce us to that beautiful lady?" Seth said while looking at me and teasing Jake.

"Alright guys this is renesmee….." Jake said.

"Hope you guys remember me…because I missed you guys a lot" I completed.

"Oh my god nessie…..you grew really fast. We knew that you would be growing really fast but we didn't expect to see you today as all grown up." It was Billy who spoke first.

"And beautiful….." Seth added with a smile.

They all were like brothers to me. All the memories of them came back to me again.

Everyone was there today at Billy's as they knew we were coming. I could see the happiness on Jake's face. He was overwhelmed to be with his family and pack again. He told me he was happy because after a long time his nose was relieved of the scent he hated the most which was all around him when he was with my family but I knew that was just Jake being…Jake.

Suddenly I realized I was sitting among people and blood flowed in their veins and I was supposed to be here for sometime now so I felt an urgent need to feed myself. I called Jacob from this large group.

"Jake I need to go hunting. I didn't realize that before but I need to feed myself." I told him.

"That's okay ness…..let's go."

"No Jake…. You hate watching me hunt I know that. I'll go."

"Trust me nessie, I can assure you that at least I'll not throw up." He teased me. "I won't let you go alone… you've never hunted alone before and you don't even know this area." He was serious now.

"But I'll be fine Jake….don't worry!" I tried comforting him.

"No. I am coming." He was pretty serious.

"Ugh…..okay! But promise me you'll not even look at me until I clean up."

"Trust me I don't even want to." He laughed.

He took me to place nearby and told me that according to him my family used to hunt here so maybe this was a place suitable for hunting.

I laughed at the faces he made.

I told him to stay at some distance from me. To which he readily agreed.

He was right. There were plenty of animals here to hunt. I caught a deer first.

"Jake….." I ran back towards him terrified for him because he wasn't phased at the moment.

"Nessie what's wrong?" he asked me shocked.

"Jake there was a vampire there….I smelled it." I blurted out.

"What? I told you not go far. What happened? Who was he?" he looked worried.

"I don't know Jake….I didn't recognize its scent. I was just terrified for you…I thought he would attack you." I said breathlessly.

"He wasn't even close here ness…don't worry…..how come there's a vampire here in forks?" he looked a lot worried now.


	11. Chapter 11:la push

"Jake….Jake…are you okay?" I asked.

He was completely immersed in his thoughts.

"Maybe we should tell about this to your father renesmee…" he said still thinking deep as we were on our way back to Billy's.

"No Jake. That's not necessary. Maybe he's just a nomad….there's nothing to worry about."

"I am pretty sure he was not a nomad. There is no news of vampires in forks since we left…..so why would there be a vampire here today?" he was still deeply worried about something.

"Jake….since when you started freaking out like dad…..you're talking like dad right now and I don't want you to you tell him anything about today, please Jake you know how he freaks out. He'll call us right back from forks." I tried convincing him.

"That's okay nessie. We will leave early if he wants us to and there is no way I am keeping you here if it's dangerous for you."

"Stop it Jake. You are spoiling my mood. I was so excited to be here and now you want me to go back. I thought we were supposed to have fun and you're ruining it for me." I turned away from him in anger.

It was first time tonight that he came out of his thoughts and looked towards me.

"I am so sorry nessie… I didn't realize….I am sorry, I was just trying to figure out that why was that vampire there and why didn't he attack me? Maybe because he was just behind you."

I made the furriest face I could have.

"I am sorry….I know I am starting it again. Edward's Company is real bad for me." He teased me.

"Of course we would be having fun ness. I have a surprise." He smiled.

We reached back. I was tired so Jake showed me my room where I could rest. It was late so I wanted to catch some sleep.

"Sleep tight ness….don't let the bed bugs bite." Jake laughed. "Good night." He added.

" yeah I do need that…I don't know about the bed bugs but yeah it would be hard to sleep with wolf scent all around me." I smirked.

"You better plug your nose with something." Seth came from behind mocking me.

We all laughed.

Seth and I left the room and walked towards outside.

"So you still haven't told her." Seth said while walking.

"About what?" I asked.

"About what? Are you kidding me? About your imprint brother." He threw words at me.

"I don't know if it's the right time Seth."

"What do you mean? It is the right time Jacob. Look at her, she looks almost sixteen and thinks almost like a 21 year old. What else do you want?"

"I meant I don't know how she feels for me."

"Jake! Can't you see it? You seriously don't know how she feels about you? She's in love with you Jacob like since forever. How can you not see it?"

"I don't know Seth. I know she has always loved me like her best friend but I don't know if she'll ever love me the way I love her."

"Jake you at least need to find out. I am concerned Jake. I know how much it would be hurting you each day."

"That's what I am concerned about Seth. What if I tell her everything and she hates me after that? What if I disgust her after that? What if I loose her forever just because she'll think that I can't be her friend anymore?"

"That would never happen Jake. Why would you even think something like that?"

"Because Seth I decided to tell renesmee everything about me and Bella on the day I tell her about my imprinting. She has a right to know."

"You're talking like Edward Jake….what is wrong with you?" he smirked. "You were never so pessimistic."

"Ugh….will everyone stop saying that? I am nothing like him."

"So I want my brother back Jake." He smiled.

"Okay. So what do you want me to do?" I asked defeated.

"First thing you'll be telling her about imprinting…." I rolled my eyes he continued. "I mean what imprinting is…you can tell her about Sam."

"Okay I'll do it."

"Now that's our Jacob." He laughed.

"Seth it was nice talking to you."

"I know I am great." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Umm….Seth…do you have any news of vampire being around forks?" I asked suspiciously.

"Nope! Why?" he answered.

"Nothing…I am tired now. Good night Seth."

"Later Jake." He went towards his room.

I thought about all that happened tonight. I still couldn't decide whether I should tell Edward about tonight or not. Was it someone volturi would have sent behind renesmee or was it someone else. I could not get to any final decision.

Then I thought about the talk I had with Seth. I was supposed to tell nessie about imprinting tomorrow. I wasn't sure how she would react to that but I had to do it.

Next morning.

"Jake…..what are you doing? Where are you taking me?" Jake had blindfolded me with his hands.

"We're almost there ness."

As soon as he released his hands off my eyes I saw two bikes standing in front of me. I looked at them for a while and suddenly jumped with excitement.

"H…..are these the bikes that you built for mom.…." I started talking.

"Yeah these are the bikes that Bella and I used to drive." He completed.

"That one's Bella's" he added pointing to one of the bikes.

I hopped on to mom's bike.

"How do I look?" I tried posing on bike.

"Same as Bella…..just prettier" he laughed.

"You're going to teach me how to drive one of this….so I can tell mom."

"Yeah sure." He smiled.

I was a fast learner so as soon as I learnt we both went for a drive. I followed his lead. After sometime we were at la push beach. We left our bikes and went for a walk.

"Oh so this is the beach I hear a lot about from you and mom."

"Yeah! So what do you think?" Jake asked looking ahead to the ocean.

"It's beautiful. Mom and you used to have lot of fun together back then. Right?"

He sat down on sand.

"Yes. We did." He said thinking about something.

He pulled me down and I sat beside him.

"I want to talk to you about something" he said blankly.

"Sure….what is it?" I asked looking at him.

"Um…. Just something about me…..I mean just something about one of our wolf traits." He started.

"Wolf trait?"

"Yeah. Do you know something about imprinting?"

I stared at him blankly. That answered his question so he continued.


	12. Chapter 12:imprint

We started walking from the beach towards a place where all the pack members used to come for cliff diving. I heard quil, embry and Seth talk about it. I wanted to see that place so I asked Jacob to take me there.

On the way he explained me everything. He told me everything about imprinting. How the imprintees meant the world to their imprinters. Then he told me about Sam, Emily and Leah. It was really sad to hear about Leah but Jake was highly supporting Sam in this case. All he said all along was that Sam had no choice and Emily was the one for him so Leah should have moved on. He had sympathies with Leah but he found Sam's behavior much more justified.

I was lost in everything he said.

"What are you thinking ness?" Jake asked after few minutes that he gave me to digest everything.

"The feeling must be beautiful…..imprinting…"

"Yeah it is….." he again continued telling about what it meant to them. He seemed immersed and enjoying his thoughts.

"Did you ever imprint on someone Jake?" I asked, now looking at him.

"Um….no." he said flatly looking away from me.

His eyes were crystal clear to read. I knew he was lying.

My little insecure mind that loved Jacob only told me that he had imprinted on someone else. I thought about everything he said. I thought about the fact that why would he even bring this thing up today if he had not imprinted on someone.

I wanted to cry out loud because only character in whole story of Sam, Emily and Leah I was connecting to right now was Leah. All the thoughts ran in my mind. _That's the reason Jacob supported Sam a lot_ _and told Leah to move on so he could actually justify himself._

It was tearing me up to think about it. To think about Jacob imprinting on someone else. To think about, there would be someone more important than me in his life. To think about Jacob wouldn't be with me anymore. All these dark thoughts clouded my brain. There was an outflow of emotions in me. I wanted to scream out loud.

I could feel tears building up in my eyes.

"Nessie…what's wrong?" he asked looking at me. We were already at the cliff.

"Jake I know….I should have told you this earlier….I know I am making it hard for you but….." I almost broke into tears.

"Nessie what's wrong? What are you talking about?"

I took few steps back until I reached the edge of the cliff.

"Nessie…" he took few steps towards me.

My heart throbbed heavily but I knew I had to let it out.

"JACOB BLACK! I AM IN LOVE WITH YOU" I said with all the love I had for him.

I just couldn't wait there to see his reaction. I jumped off the cliff knowing that maybe I had lost him forever now.

I hit the water below. I wanted to stay there forever. I didn't make any efforts to swim so I was sinking in water. Although it would have not affected me in any way because I don't really need to breathe but I just wanted to lie without making any effort to come back to real world.

Then two heavenly hands extended towards me. I extended my arms towards them because they were Jake's.

He pulled me out of water and swam across pulling me with him. We both were on the beach again.

I just couldn't look at him so I stared down at the sand. Then I realized he was coming closer to me. When he was close enough he held my chin and pulled my face up so he could meet my eyes. Then he pushed my messed up hair back from my face. Then his hands caught mine and he started speaking.

"Ness…..what you said up there….." he was looking straight into my eyes.

"I know…..it was stupid….I am sorry I shouldn't have…..but I couldn't help it Jake I had to let it out." I cut him off in between.

"No nessie…you have no idea what it meant to me. I have been waiting so long for this day. You have no idea what those words meant to me ness."

"What…..." I was confused. It was something I did not imagine about.

"Ness I love you. I love you more than anything in this world. You are my world ness. You are everything that matters to me."

I could not believe that Jake felt the same way for me. He was everything that meant to me.

"Ness… I wanted to tell you about it from long a time. Ness I imprinted on you on the day you were born." He looked at me giving me sometime to think about what he said.

"What….? And I thought…..I love you too Jake. I love you." I buried my face into his chest and broke into tears. He wrapped me into his huge arms. Today this hug meant a lot more to both of us. We remained intertwined for a while. I never wanted to let go of him. Then we sat down on sand again, his arm wrapped around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. We both were looking at the ocean and thinking.

"So you imprinted on me the day I was born…." I quoted him.

"Yes I did…" he laughed.

"Does my family know about this?"

"Yeah. Everyone knows."

"And by everyone you mean?" I asked looking at him.

"The Cullen's, the pack, Charlie, Billy..." he half smiled.

"What? And why didn't anyone tell me?"

"Because they left it on me. I was supposed to decide about telling you….." he answered looking at me.

"And when were you planning on doing that?" I teased.

"Soon…" he laughed. "But this is better" he added kissing my head.

"Yeah it is….." I cuddled into his arms.

"Um…ness. There's one more truth we've been keeping from you…." he looked sad now. "I'll respect your every decision you make about me after knowing this truth ness….but it's just important that you know this."

"What is it Jake…? Trust me nothing can change my feelings towards you Jake. You're my life." I assured him.

"And you're mine nessie…." He kissed my forehead and started "it's about Bella and me." He held my hands and brought them to his cheeks. He wanted to show me something. Then he started thinking about the memories of him and mom because he wanted to show them to me. He showed me everything. Mom and Jake being friends, dad leaving, their spending time together, their kiss, everything. But I pulled back my hands as we reached the memory where my mom was changed into a vampire.

"I am sorry about showing all this to you nessie….but it was important that you knew my whole truth." He looked at me. I knew he wanted me to say something.

"Jake I am so glad that you told me the whole truth…."

"But aren't you mad or something…." He looked at me confused.

"No Jake. Rather it feels great to have someone like you in my life." He was still staring me with his confused looks. "Okay…mom had already told me everything about you and her Jake." I smiled at him.

"What? Really? Why didn't you tell me that earlier?"

"Because mom said not to bring it up in front of you until you ask for it so…. She told me everything Jake…and also told me that you also moved on with your life and you guys are great friends again but she never told me about imprinting part. That's why I always had a feeling that I am missing something." I told him.

"But I want to show you more nessie…" Then he again held my hands towards his cheeks. "Nessie please I want to show you how you changed my life and what you mean to me." Then he started thinking about the time when I was born and the first time he saw me. It was the first time I really came to know how he really felt about me. After a while he took my hands down and held my left hand with his right. He didn't want to let go of them.

"Thanks Jake…for being in my life."

"No nessie I want to thank you for accepting me…..I couldn't imagine my life without you."

He came closer to me. Our faces were inches closer to each other. I could feel my throat burning…but it wasn't a painful burning because of thirst, instead it was something I had never felt before.

Our heads turned towards each other. Jake came closer and kissed my forehead first then he came down kissing my cheeks, he was kissing me all over the face. Then we both rose to stand on our knees. He slid both of his hands around my waist pulling me closer to himself. It was like my heart had stopped beating. Then he brought his lips down to mine. Now I was scared for him. I didn't know if I could control myself. This was new for me. So I pulled off.

"What's wrong ness….?" Jake asked looking down at me.

"I am sorry Jake…I don't know if I can control myself." I could not meet his eyes.

"I trust you ness… I know you. I know you are more of a human than a vampire. Trust in who you are." Again he brought his face down to mine. His lips curved around mine. He kissed me passionately. Once I was sure of handling the situation I kissed him back. I leaned much more closer to him now. He gave a little snore and our kiss deepened.

It was almost dark. It was the best day of my life. Jacob was finally mine all mine.


	13. Chapter 13:love

_**Can't wait to see breaking dawn (the movie) ;)**_

This was the best day of my life. I never wanted this moment to end. The feeling I had for him was very strong. It was even stronger than the urge I had for human blood.

"Does this change anything Jake…..I mean what if I miss my friend?" I asked smiling at him.

I slid my hand around his left arm and held his arm tightly as we walked back to Billy's.

"Don't worry nessie! It's still inside and will always be…you know that." He assured me. "Just better things get added." He smirked.

"Like?" I teased him.

"Like…..now I can always tell you how much I love you." He smiled his brilliant smile towards me and we stole a quick kiss.

We reached back. Quil, embry and Seth were outside. As soon as they saw us they noticed the difference. They started whistling and teasing us.

"Shut up you guys." Jake shouted. Half smiling, half embarrassed.

"Ahem….so what's new guys?" embry said in a teasing tone.

"Okay guys that's enough please…" Jake blurted.

"You have something to tell us man?" quil asked rolling his eyes.

"Okay… so um…nessie and me…..we are…..um…." Jake hesitated.

"Okay guys I love Jake." I helped him out.

"And I love her too….you guys already know what she means to me." Jake completed.

They all smiled and clapped teasing us. I couldn't help myself laughing with them.

"Okay so you guys are finally together. That's great because there is one important thing I always wanted to tell you guys." Seth started.

"Yeah…what is it Seth?" Jake asked.

"I just wanted to say vampire and a werewolf together….gross…." he laughed teasingly.

Next I saw was Seth running and Jake running behind him. It was like two brothers fighting. It was fun watching them both run around with Jake chasing Seth. Quil, embry and me stood there laughing out loud.

Next morning.

As soon as opened my eyes I saw Jake standing against the door staring at me. It was all I wanted; seeing his face first every morning. I woke up smiling at him.

"I've been dreaming of you" I indicated him to come sit next to me.

He sat next to me without saying anything. I closely watched his face. His eyes did not meet mine so I knew there was something wrong.

"Jake what's wrong?" I asked while I wrapped my arms around his neck locking him close to me.

But he pulled off and got up from bed. I stared at him blankly. I had no idea what was wrong with him so I waited for him to say something.

"Nessie…I am sorry. I am sorry for everything that happened. This wasn't the time…I should have known this. How could I ever forgive myself for doing this to you…?" his face was constricted in pain.

"What are you talking about Jake? Everything's perfect in my life right now. My life's never been more perfect as it's now because I have you in my life." I got up trying to face him.

"You don't understand ness….it's perfect for me too it's only you I ever wanted in my life…..but when I thought about everything I realized it was unfair to you, I should have given you time…..I am sorry." He was rocking back and forth.

"Okay now I officially have no idea what you're talking about Jake" I complained.

"nessie I am sorry… whole night I was thinking about you….and I realized that gave in to my temptations to hold you, to love you…umm…I mean I should have asked you first…I should have tried to know what you wanted before I acted as such a….."

"wait a minute Jacob…are you apologizing for holding me, loving me or being straight being intimate with me?" I raised my one eyebrow and stared at him.

"Yes I am. I should have waited…until…I don't know…just for you to grow….umm…I mean I should have waited until I knew you were ready for a relationship." He struggled through words.

I stared at him trying to recollect what he had just said. Did Jacob still think of me as a little girl? Is he crazy? Can't he see me that how grown up I am? How could he even think like that? There were so many questions storming in my head but I tried to be reasonable because he already looked in pain and I didn't want to add that to him by telling him that how absurd his reasoning was. Maybe he thought that way because of my unnatural growth. Maybe he wasn't sure if my mind had developed that way. That crazy man Jacob didn't know how much those things he was apologizing for actually meant to me. I loved him. I wanted to hold him around forever.

"So Jacob black…..did you just say I wasn't mature enough to have a relationship with you." I said walking towards him and teasing him.

"Nessie I meant…I am not sure what you want..." he said looking in my eyes first time during this conversation.

I went closer to him. Wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me.

"Don't you see it? All I want is you Jacob." I looked directly into his eyes. "Jake I love you". I tiptoed so I could reach his face. "Jake this is what I want so stop feeling unnecessary guilty about it. I know what I want and I know I am ready for a relationship with you."

"Now that's a relief" he smiled teasingly and brought his face down to mine. His soft, sweet lips came down to mine. As soon as our lips met I skipped few heartbeats and could hear his heartbeats running faster. I moaned involuntarily and our kiss deepened. The kiss was slow and soft. After a while his lips parted from mine and he stared kissing my neck…moving back and forth between my neck and collarbone. His hands wrapped around my waist pulling me very close to him. My hands moved from his neck towards his hairs and I held him tightly towards me. Then he pushed me back towards the wall. My back was supported by a wall and he leaned much closer to me now. I couldn't help myself. I moaned in pleasure. His lips were moving in my jaw line. Then he brought them back to my lips. Once again we were lip locked but this kiss was strong and grew stronger and stronger. Then he immediately pulled of.

"Nessie…we better stop before I loose my mind." He said half smiling and half gasping for air.

I quickly planted a small kiss at his cheek and hugged him. His huge arms secured around me.

"Jake…now does things feel right to you." I asked while boring my head in his chest.

"Never felt better" he smiled and kissed my head.

"It's the best morning of my life Jake."

"Mine too nessie….I love you." He kissed my forehead.


End file.
